Together Forever
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: Vivo para ti y solo por ti, aunque mis actos te causen dolor Todo cambiara para Ryoma al momento de cumplir los 12 años de edad. Yaoi Ahunpair, golden pair, strogest pair entre otras
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever **

Pot no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor (Takeshi Konomi sensei), los personajes son tomados con fines del fic, solo los originales me pertencen

Por siaca el fic es yaoi xD¡¡¡

**Capitulo 1:** "El inicio"

_Un pequeño niño corria desesperadamente acercando sus manitas a la figura que se alejaba de el, cada vez la brecha era muy considerable y el habia caido al suelo frio y liso, gritaba y lloraba pero aquella persona no respondia…_

_Oneesan¡¡¡ no te vayas no me dejes solo¡¡¡-_

_Tu nunca estarás solo, llegara el momento en que no diras esas cosas, pequeño hermano- volteo a mirarlo por ultima vez con una hermosa sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos dorados y su cabellera larga y verdusca, le daban un tono angelical, luego siguió avanzando, desapareciendo de la vista del pequeño…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Oneesan…oneesan-_el ruido molesto del despertador lo saco del mundo de los sueños, no tuvo la delicadeza que tendria una persona normal de apagarlo, sino que la lanzo por la ventana para que dejara de sonar, el ahora jovencito de 12 años, de cabellos cortos y verduzcos, con la mirada solitaria y algo fria, se levantaba de su cama para acercarse al baño y comenzar su ritual de todos los dias, ir a la escuela para luego regresar a su casa y quedarse encerrado en su habitación, antes de llegar al baño miro una foto de una jovencita igual a el pero con suaves facciones- buenos dias Oneesan…-luego entro al baño y empezo a asearse, habian pasado 7 años desde aquel incidente, pero para el joven era como si fuera ayer, debido a los sueños constantes que tenia con ella, prendio el grifo del agua fria y las gotas de agua comenzaron a llenar su pequeño cuerpo y empezo a enjabonarse, suspiro pesadamente, posando una de sus manos en un cuadro de loza- Por que tuviste que irte…-apretando el puño- no sabes lo mucho que sufro sin ti al lado…-

Desde la entrada del cuarto, se escuchaba unos golpes fuertes desde el otro lado de la puerta

Ryoma¡¡¡ termina de bañarte rapidamente que no quiero que vayas tarde a la escuela, no me vas a hacer pasar vergüenza nuevamente-

La voz gruesa de una mujer se oia por todo el cuarto, llegando tambien hacia el baño, el pequeño temblo ligeramente y apago el grifo, para pasar rapidamente a cambiarse, alisto sus cosas y salio rumbo al comedor en donde se encontraba esa persona de mal carácter

Buenos dias Izumi-san – dijo sentandose –

Hasta cuando seguiras con eso? Ya te dije que me llamaras madre, maldición eres un malagradecido, al igual que tu odiosa hermana que felizmente se largo de esta casa- haciendo lo propio, para luego llenar su pan con una cantidad considerable de mermelada- en verdad como me molesta esto- hablando con la boca llena-

El pequeño decidio no decirle nada y prosiguió ingiriendo sus alimentos, pero dentro de el le molestaba el hecho de que hablasen asi de su hermana a la cual queria mucho- Gracias …-dijo con voz seca, se levanto de su asiento y dejo su plato en el lavatorio-

Niño malagradecido, que ni siquiera espera a que una termine de comer – se acerca a el y le da una bofetada- ultima vez que te permito esto- mirandole con fastidio-

Ryoma solamente le miraba despectivamente como si el golpe no le hubiera hecho nada de daño, su mejilla derecha estaba muy roja

Eres un …- le volvio a dar una bofetada, pero el seguia con esa mirada que la irritaba mas- asi que con que esas tenemos no es cierto- le toma de los cabellos- ahora te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores-

Sueltame¡¡¡ sueltame- dijo con un pequeño hilo de temor en su voz-

Ahora si estas asustado no?- sonriendo maliciosamente- pues estas en lo correcto de hacerlo- la mujer se acerco al respostero y en uno de los cajones pequeños saco un cuchillo, mostrandoselo al pequeño- esto te pasa por ser un niño malcriado

Ryoma se limito y cerrar los ojos y esperar el castigo de su "madre"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las afueras de la casa, una joven de cabellos cortos castaños esperaba al jovencito, cruzaba los dedos para que saliera rapido, como era mayor que el , debia de ir a la escuela lo mas pronto posible, pero no queria dejar a su pequeño amigo irse solo, no se lo perdonaria, asi que simplemente siguió esperando, hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrio y el mencionado salio de la casa, la joven se acerco a el preocupada ya que tenia una curacion en la mejilla derecha

Ryoma-kun que paso? Esta bien?- dijo angustiada-

Buenos dias Hibara-sempai- tocandose la mejilla- esto? No es nada- sonrio apenas- asi que no se preocupe por mi

Suspiro aliviada- menos mal porque en verdad no quisiera que nada malo te pase pequeño – desacomodandole el cabello- y como van las cosas con la ogra?

Iguales…cada vez la hago irritar mas…- dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Pero ella se lo busca al no tratarte bien –alzando sus brazos- …aunque debe de ser muy feo que la unica persona que tienes todos los dias a tu lado te trate mal no?

Eso no me interesa- mirando hacia el frente duramente- si sigo asi de solo no me interesa

Eres un mentiroso con "M" mayuscula- sonrio la mayor dulcemente- ya que yo estoy aquí para quererte mucho- le mando un beso volado-

No hagas eso que me apenas- se encogio de hombros, a veces esa chica que tenia enfrente no la soportaba porque hablaba mucho, otras le hacia recordar a su hermana en como lo trataba-

El camino se hizo minutos después silencioso, tanto los dos chicos habian quedado inmersos en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta de eso hasta que se toparon con la entrada de la escuela

Bueno Ryoma-kun aquí esta linda dama te deja, tengo que ir a mi salon, nos vemos a la salida si? Porque es seguro que no querras verme para el almuerzo- fingiendo molestia-

Tienes razon, no me gusta almorzar acompañado- dijo secamente, avazando hacia el area destinado para los alumnos de primero-

Que cruel eres- haciendo un puchero para luego ondear sus brazos e ir por el lado contrario, no sin antes tocarse el pecho y mostrar una mirada de preocupación-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma finalmente llego a su salon, los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre ellos al ver aquel parche en la mejilla del chico, pero este no le interesaba mucho los comentarios de los demas, al contrario ya se le habia hecho costumbre, se acomodo en su asiento y saco sus libros, un joven se acerco a el moviendo su silla lentamente, sin que el otro se diese cuenta

Echizen-kun y esa herida?- dijo el otro chico sacando al otro de sus pensamientos-

No es nada Kintarou asi que si me disculpas tengo que terminar mis deberes-

Es raro – mirandolo asombrado- que tu no hayas terminado tus deberes, si ese es mi civico y patriotico deber como alumno rezagado- sonriendo desacomodando sus ya desacomodados cabellos pelirrojos- asi que no me quites el puesto ¡¡-

Mada mada dane Kintarou …- alzo su libro y comenzo a leer-

No es justo Echizen-kun – haciendo berrinche- no me ignores ¡¡¡ vas a ver hoy te ganare en toda la clase-

El pelirrojo empezo a reírse exageradamente para ganar la atención de los demas chicos del salon que empezaron a reir divertidos, Ryoma por su parte suspiro pesadamente sin mirar el papelon que el otro chico hacia, usualmente lo haria y se burlaria pero hoy no se sentia con ganas

Las clases comenzaron y el peliverde estaba ido del mundo, hoy siendo el dia de su doceavo cumpleaños, ni su "mejor" amiga se habia acordado, ni la persona que lo cuidaba solamente recibio un "regalo" si se podria decir a los golpes, pero lejos de eso sentia algo muy extraño como un presentimiento de que algo estaria por suceder…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro ambiente de la escuela, la chica de cabellos castaños estaba jugando con su lapiz, el profesor que le tocaba a esa hora no habia venido y ella estaba muy preocupada como para hacer caso a sus amigas que estaban que le hacian la conversación, de pronto no vio nada y empezo a desesperarse

No veo no veo- gritando asustada-

Este Midori-chan …lo siento mucho – nuevamente la muchacha podia ver-

Taka-san¡¡- sonrio aliviada- siento haberme asustado- mientras sus amigas se reian discretamente-

Te sucede algo? Te noto preocupada…- dijo con voz preocupada-

Si …- se encogio de hombros para luego levantarse, tomar la mano del muchacho mas alto que ella y llevarlo lejos del salon, ante las miradas picaras de sus amigas-

Es algo grave para que no lo sepan los demas?- algo temeroso por la respuesta-

Es que Ryo-kun hoy cumple 12 años y eso significa…- se cruzo de brazos angustiada –

El otro chico la rodeo timidamente con sus brazos y le dio un beso en los cabellos cortos- entonces sera momento para poder comenzar a ayudarte Midori…-

Ese es mi temor Taka-san …- cerrando los ojos- las cosas se pondran muy feas apartir de hoy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo y como siempre el pequeño Ryoma decidio apartarse de los demas e ir a comer en un lugar tranquilo y lejos de ruidos molestos, Kintarou le habia pedido que almorzaran juntos, pero la aparicion de Sakuno, una compañera de salon y que esta enamorada de Ryoma se iba a acercar a ellos, Kintarou no le dio ni un respiro y se la llevo para almorzar juntos, el peliverde agradecio desde sus adentros a tener un compañero como el pelirrojo, se sento debajo de un arbol de cerezos y saco su almuerzo que gentilmente Midori le habia hecho, alzo sus palillos y al momento de comer el primer camaron otra boca ajena se la habia arrebatado

Oye esa comida es mia – dijo con molestia en su voz-

Que rico¡¡¡ mis felicitaciones al chef- sobandose el estomago- en serio que esta muy rico- sonrio satisfecho-

Quien eres? – dijo mirandole con desconfianza, frente a el estaba el joven que era mucho mas alto que el, sus cabellos eran de color negro, sus ojos violetas y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-

Yo?- señalandose a si mismo- yo soy tuyo …- sonrio feliz- Ryoma Echizen feliz cumpleaños-

Que dijis….- no pudo terminar su frase cuando unos labios se posaron en los suyos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y de su cuerpo emano una tenue luz, la cual era apreciada desde lejos por una silueta, la cual desaparecio en cuanto las hojas de cerezo caian y volaban al compas del viento…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara

Me ha salido corto pero es el inicio del ultimo fic que escribire xD ya que los que he escrito con anterioridad los dedicare al maximo y en el transcurso de los dias comenzare con las actualizaciones

Matta ne

Mimi-chan

Feliz año nuevo ¡¡¡¡


	2. Chapter 2

**Capi 2: "Enfrentamientos"**

El pequeño tardo unos dos minutos en reaccionar para después aventarle el obento en la cara del otro muchacho- Que…que… demonios te pasa?- se alejo unos pasos de el con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al igual que temblaba ligeramente- eres un idiota…- mirandole con resentimiento-

Oie oie no me mires asi que yo no he hecho nada – limpiandose la cara – al contrario yo deberia de estar molesto contigo al mostrarme esa "amabilidad" de tu parte- para acercarse lentamente a el-acaso no te he dicho que yo te pertenezco?

Ni se te ocurra acercarte mas a mi - moviéndose lentamente- no sabes lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer

Que podrias hacerme tu? Si eres mas bajo y debil que yo,ademas que te vez todo un angelito- esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de burla para hacer enojar al peliverde-

….- fue su unica respuesta ya que dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a las aulas de la escuela-

Niño …- frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ser olímpicamente ignorado por el menor- rayos …pero no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi Echizen…- susurro por lo bajo al no ver ni un rastro del menor- quieras o no estaremos juntos …- se sobo el estomago y bostezo ligeramente- pero nuevamente me dio hambre …

------------------------------------------------------------------

El peliverde al sentirse seguro en la entrada a las aulas,suspiro pesadamente y se cruzo de brazos pensando en quien seria el gracioso que estuviese molestandolo con ese tipo que parecia un tonto, lo descubriria y cuando lo haga se las verian con el, empuño fuertemente la mano, para luego llevar sus manos a sus labios y sonrojarse levemente- con que asi es un beso…- movio su cabeza ligeramente- en que diablos estoy pensando?

Sucede algo Ryoma-sama?- hizo aparicion una joven de su tamaño, con el cabello castaño y dos colas- por que esta rojo? Es que esta con fiebre? Oh…no puede ser mi querido Ryoma-sama no se preocupe si lacaya Tomoka hara todo lo que este a su alcance para curarlo-

No me sucede nada…- con desinterés en su voz para avanzar hacia dentro de los salones dejando a la otra chica en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero-

Ryoma suspiro pesadamente y subio hasta la azotea, en donde se echo y cerro los ojos, tratandose de olvidar de todo lo que habia pasado, se toco la mejilla y aun sentia los golpes que su "madre" le daba , temblo ligeramente-Oneesan …- quedandose dormido-

-----------------------------------------------------

En donde estara Ryoma-kun? …- la joven de cabellos cortos castaños y dos años mayor que el lo buscaba – de seguro que ya conocio a su "regalo" -suspiro pesadamente-

Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos Midori-chan?- hablo Kawamura mientras miraba la ventana- tu tambien estabas asustada –se rio discretamente-

Pero eso era diferente – se cruzo de brazos apenada- ademas nos conocimos desde que yo tenia …-

Doce años …- sonrio calidamente- desde ahí no nos separamos-

Es verdad …- le respondio la sonrisa- ahora tengo quince años…y he podido crecer gracias a ti – le abrazo cariñosamente, haciendo sonrojar el otro chico- ahora vayamos a buscar a mi lindo Ryoma – le guiño el ojo-

Deacuerdo deacuerdo- le tomo de la mano y ambos fueron a buscarlo

--------------------------------------

Te has fijado que ella tambien esta en esta escuela?- se oia una voz femenina-

Si ..sera difícil deshacernos de Echizen …-dijo una voz masculina

Es necesario que lo hagamos?, pero si es solo un niño…-

Tenemos que … o sino ella nos castigara-

No quiero que lo vuelva a hacer…- con voz temerosa- no quiero que te lastime Kamio-kun …-

Ann-chan …-

Entonces vayamos por nuestro blanco…-

------------------------------------------------

Ahh …- el pequeño bostezo ligeramente levantandose, cuantos minutos habria dormido?, bueno eso no importaba con tal que pudo tranquilizar a su corazon y era el momento de volver al salon- bueno … ahora es cuando …- se limpio el uniforme y camino rumbo a la puerta

Cuando dos siluetas aparecieron enfrente de el, una chica de cabellos castaños del mismo tamaño que el y el otro medio pelirrojo ( o mejor dicho de un color rojizo oscuro o tirando para vino como seaxD)

Echizen Ryoma …- dijo ella colocandose detrás del otro chico- hemos venido a eliminarte…-

Quienes son ustedes?, que me van a eliminar?- se rio discretamente- yo no he hecho nada, ademas soy menor de edad y lastimarme en la escuela es muy peligroso para ustedes-

No te preocupes que tenemos eso resuelto- sonrio el pelirrojo-nadie te oirá-

Es cierto gracias a mi habilidad especial – saco una flauta- puedo hacer que todos los que no poseen una pisca de magia caigan dormidos-

Magia? De que diablos estan hablando? – dijo sin entender lo que esas dos personas extrañas hablaban-

Obvio si recién cumples los doce años – rió burlonamente el chico- y ni siquiera esta tu guardián cerca de ti, de veras de que será muy fácil acabar con el Ann-chan-

Guardián?, yo tengo magia? Esas son tonterías par de locos, así que si me permiten …- tratando de avanzar pero aquellos dos chicos se los impedían-

No estamos locos Echizen-kun, tu eres una persona que posee un don…el cual no nos beneficia a nosotros por eso debes morir- diciendo esto Ann abraza al otro chico formando una especie de sello –

Ryoma-kun cuidado …- Midori salta delante de el- no te muevas…al momento de convocar un sello, cualquier movimiento en falso puede ser mortal- dijo para voltear y sonreir- siento no habertelo dicho antes

Midori-san …- le miro con algo de resentimiento para girar la mirada-

Me lo meresco pero aun asi te protegere…-delante de ella se puso el castaña de mirada timida, pero en ese momento no mostraba timidez sino una gran determinación, poniendose en pose de combate

Sabia que vendrias Midori por eso …- Ann con un movimiento de su brazo alejo a Midori golpeandole fuertemente en una esquina de la azotea-

Midori-chan …- el castaño se acerco hacia ella pero el pelirrojo se interpuso –

Te distrajiste…- formo una esfera de energia roja dejando inconsciente al otro chico-

Taka-san¡¡¡..- dijo Midori tratandose de levantar- malditos sean …-

Bueno ahora que no hay interrupción…- el pelirrojo giro a ver al peliverde- tu sigues …-

Ryoma-kun corre …- grito con desesperación la otra chica pero en vez de correr el pequeño se quedo parado-

No les tengo miedo…- con voz arrogante haciendo que estos dos chicos llegasen a desesperarse-

Ahora veras…- sonrio maliciosamente la joven

Que debiste de haberle hecho caso a tu sempai…-

Antes de que el pequeño peliverde fuese herido una barrera transparente detuvo el ataque de los dos chicos, apareciendo una persona a la cual el pequeño habia conocido minutos antes

Te dije que no te librarias fácilmente de mi Echizen …- sonrio tontamente para mirar hacia donde supuestamente estarian los dos chicos pero estos desaparecieron- cobardes ..de seguro me tuvieron miedo –sonrio arrogantemente-

Si como no …- dijo el pequeño cruzandose de brazos sonrojado- ni pienses que te dare las gracias

No creas que te ayudo para que me des las gracias – dijo con una pequeña gota en la cabeza-

Tonto …-mirando a otro lado apenado y miro hacia donde estaba Midori aun mal herida, acordandose del detalle se acerco a ella- Estas bien?- luciendo visiblemente preocupado-

Si estoy bien …-levantandose apenas- pero …- se acerco corriendo donde estaba el castaño lastimado- Taka-san …gomen – derramando pequeñas lagrimas –

Esta escena hizo que el pequeño ya no sintiera molestia con su amiga por haberle ocultado cosas, estaba algo triste porque le recordaba a el cuando pensaba en su hermana, el otro chico de ojos violeta y cabellos negros se rascaba la cabeza

Que se le va hacer tendra que esperar…- como si nada mirando a otro lado- pero como es un lugar peligroso para ti echizen te iras conmigo para tu casa…-

Que? Como que dices que tengo que esperar?...-mirando hacia donde estaba Midori-

Ellos estaran bien solo tiene que esperar dos horas y despertara-

No eres medico para dar esos diagnosticos- frunciendo el ceño molesto- y no pienses que iras conmigo a casa-

Lo siento pero ya no puedes decidir eso …- termino la frase y lo cargo entre sus brazos- nos vamos a casa …-mirando a los otros dos- bye bye Midori-

Tonto …- suspiro pesadamente- cuidalo bien si?

Midori-san …- mirandole entre molesto y apenado-

No te preocupes no puede hacerte nada malo- sonrie ligeramente-

El pequeño iba a decir algo pero no pudo porque el mas alto empezo a saltar de edificio en edificio rumbo a la casa del menor

No me gusta esto …- dijo el pequeño cerrando los ojos al sentir mucho movimiento, cada caida y subida-

No te parece muy divertido Echizen? A que no tienes un amigo tan cool como yo-

Si te refieres a alguien anormal …no no tengo – aferrandose a el de mala manera-

Que es que acaso le tienes miedo a una simple alturita?, si que eres aun un niño …- sonrio divertido-

Baka…- soltando el agarre ligeramente- Mada mada dane …-

Otra gota caia de la cabeza del mayor- se nota que eres un chico muy petulante …-suspiro pesadamente- pero te hare cambiar ya lo veras…-

Si si como digas …- abrio apenas los ojos- como que ya deberiamos haber llegado a casa-

Luego de un par de minutos el morocho se detuvo

…..es verdad no conosco la direccion de tu casa…- saco la lengua apenado-

Si seras idiota…- ahora al pequeño le salio una venita de disgusto- ya pasamos como 10 cuadras….sera mejor que vayamos como la gente normal lo hace…-

Pero no te me escaparas no?-

Lo prometo …- se encogio de hombros cuando el ojivioleta descendio cerca de un parque-

Entonces vayamos pero antes vamos a comer si? De seguro debes de tener hambre tambien…-

Si tambien tengo hambre…- dijo sin pensar el menor-

Te preocupan los dos individuos que viste no?-

No es eso sino podrian tener relacion con la desaparición de mi hermana,tengo ese ligero presentimiento…-

El ojivioleta se puso serio unos segundos y luego sonrio-uhm pues no se que le habria pasado a tu hermana pero no creo que tenga relaciones con esos dos chicos-

Y como podrias asegurarlo? Ademas tampoco puedo confiar en ti …- camino primero dejando atrás al otro- tendre que hablar con Midori-san mañana en la escuela, ella sabe que pasa y me lo tiene que decir-

Porque no crees en mi si te salve la vida…eres un niño malo- haciendo un puchero- por eso no vas a tener novia- sonrio divertido-

Deja de hablar idioteces y vayamos a casa o sino ella se molestara- mirando a otro lado-

Ella?- rascandose la cabeza- sera aquella mujer- susurro por lo bajo, notando las visibles heridas en el rostro del pequeño- sera mejor ya comeremos mas tarde – se acerco a el y le tomo de la mano- asi esta mejor-

El pequeño se sorprendio ante el roce de sus manos que solamente miro a otro lado- tonto…- sin comprender porque su corazon poco a poco estaba latiendo cada vez mas rapido –

-------------------------------------------------

Como pude creer en ustedes y dejarlos salir …- se oia una voz de mujer molesta- por haber huido del combate y dejar que el se encontrara con su guardian la pagaran muy caro-

Pero mi señora ese guardian …era muy poderoso-dijo temblando la joven

Esquivo nuestro ataque sin que pudiesemos hacer algo-

Excusas, tontas excusas…-levantondose de su silla, no se podia divisar el rostro – por eso recibiran un gran castigo-

Por favor señora deje que Ann salga libre yo soportare el castigo por los dos-

No Kamio-kun – lo abrazo fuertemente- no quiero eso, ambos sufriremos del castigo-

Ay que lindos se ven …- similundo ternura- me repugnan…ambos recibiran el castigo- la mujer trono los dedos y ambos recibieron una descarga electrica dejandolos inconscientes en el acto-tontos …- sentandose nuevamente en su trono- espero que ustedes puedan cumplir el trabajo- ante ella aparecieron dos figuras masculinas una mas grande que la otra- no podemos permitir que afiancen su relacion, ni la de ellos , ni la de Midori, ni tampoco aquella- en una pantalla aparecio una imagen de un chico pelirrojo que esperaba pacientemente a un ojiverde que llegaba corriendo a su encuentro-

Si señora…- ambas voces gruesas hablaron al unisono-

Asi me gusta…asi que vayan Otori y Shishido – ambas siluetas desaparecieron- maldición no pense que fuese a llegar el momento en que tenga que empezar a ponerme seria, menos mal que te tengo a ti como un respaldo si es que pueda ser que las cosas se salgan de control…- mirando una esfera de color negra-

Asi que Ryoma Echizen no?...- rompiendo un vaso de fino cristal- veremos que puedes ser capaz…

Continuara

Es el primero de mis fics que estoy actualizando espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


End file.
